Mientras quede una mirada
by Cascabelita
Summary: Porque mientras él pueda darme una sonrisa, una mirada o pueda susurrarme algo, no, no me pienso rendir


Inspirada en la canción de _Mientras quede por decir una palabra _de LODVG.

* * *

El suave tintineo de las tacitas de té, era lo único apreciable en aquella terraza. El sol se ocultaba perezosamente haciendo que el cabello de Astoria Malfoy brillara como la más fina y dulce miel. Sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes como las hojas recién nacidas de los árboles, dieron una chispa de peligro y desesperación. Daphne Nott ocultó una sonrisa maliciosa atrás de su taza de té. Su mirada azul recorrió las facciones de su querida hermana, siempre le había fascinado molestarla, pero al parecer este era el peor momento, porque muy por el contrario de lo que esperó, Astoria simplemente se limitó a darle esa mirada asesina que muy pocas veces utilizaba.

—No me veas así —exclamó la rubia— No pretendas vivir siempre en la luna de miel, querida.

—En verdad quiero creer que tú sigues muy enamorada de tu esposo —le contestó la castaña, depositando la tacita de porcelana en la mesa.

—No te confundas, cielo, amo a Theo más que nunca —respondió Daphne acariciando dulcemente su vientre redondeado de cinco meses, donde yacía el primogénito de los Nott— Pero no nos hacemos los ilusos de vivir siempre en la luna de miel, poco a poco las cosas cambian, así que resígnate. Llevas dos años casada con Draco, no esperes a que tu matrimonio sea exactamente igual que en un principio.

—Tú no entiendes —Astoria sabía que era un vano intento hacerle ver a su hermana que era lo que realmente pasaba— Todo empezó hace tres semanas, las cosas comenzaron a enfriarse— Daphne le envió una mirada de exasperación.

—No vivas en los cuentos de hadas Tori, las cosas cambiaran —le dijo la rubia llevándose a los labios una galleta de almendra.

—No es vivir en una cuento de hadas, pero no es normal que de un momento a otro la situación girara, se volviera fría hasta llegar al punto de decepcionante —los labios de Astoria se convirtieron en una línea fina.

Ella realmente no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Como era que de un momento a otro Draco, su amado esposo, la dejara a un lado. Puede que las personas lo encontraran normal, si conocían a Draco se darían cuenta de que era un hombre frío y calculador, pero lo que nadie conocía es que en los brazos de Astoria era todo lo contrario, era atento, cariñoso y amoroso, era una persona totalmente diferente de lo que aparentaba con los demás. Realmente Narcisa tuvo razón al decirle a Astoria que la única persona que puede conocer la calidez del corazón de un Malfoy, son aquellas que están destinadas a ser su esposa. Astoria descubrió toda la calidez y todo el amor que puede poseer Draco y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

—Resígnate a este cambio, y trata de vivir con él —dijo Daphne.

—¿Resignarme? Tú lo harías si te dieras cuenta de que Theo te deja a un lado por completo —su voz sonó dura. Daphne cerró las manos en puños— Dime Daphne, qué harías tú, ¿dejarías que poco a poco se fuera de tu lado? —Astoria vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Daphne. Ella conocía los temperamentos de su hermana y cuñado, y puede que se mostraran muy fríos con las personas desconocidas, pero ella estaba segura que seguían enamorados hasta la medula.

—No, no me resignaría —contestó la rubia— Pero no es como si Draco te fuera infiel y te dejara por otra —los ojos de Astoria brillaron de rabia y por unas lágrimas que querían salir. Ella no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, prefería que le arrancaran el alma antes de saber que Draco la engañaba— Tori, no quise decir eso, Draco te adora, él no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso —Daphne trató de remediar su comentario.

—Quiero creer que no sería capaz —dice Astoria tomándose de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de su té. Se levantó de su lugar y acercándose a su hermana le besó la mejilla— Nos vemos luego —se despidió de ella antes de caminar hacía la chimenea.

—Astoria —la castaña se giró— Draco te ama, estoy segura que sea lo que sea, se arreglara pronto —Astoria trató de sonreírle pero le salió una extraña mueca.

Apareció en el salón de su casa. Suspiró sabiendo que Draco de seguro llegaría tarde, otra vez. Realmente se sentía sola. Desde hace un tiempo se daba cuenta de todos los días que llegaba Draco tarde, y su única excusa era de que tenía mucho trabajo. En las mañanas, sin siquiera terminar de desayunar se despedía con un casto beso en la frente y se iba sin darle una mirada o uno de sus comentarios, como de _"que linda amaneciste hoy"_ o un "_te amo"_. No había nada de eso, y la distancia de él, le dolía. Se sentía sola en esa enorme casa, con la única compañía de los elfos.

Caminó a su habitación, y sin importarle donde quedaban sus zapatillas, si las quitó a medio pasillo. Entró a su recamara, con lo pies un poco entumecidos por el frío suelo. Se acercó a la chimenea y observó la foto de su boda que se encontraba arriba de está.

—Nos veíamos felices —susurró ella y una lágrima rodó en su tersa mejilla. Se sentó un su cama, abrazando con fuerzas el portarretrato de plata.

Ella lucia el hermoso vestido, elegido entre su madre, Narcisa y ella. Era inmaculadamente blanco, con una línea de piedritas debajo de su busto, largo hasta los pies y dejando completamente libres sus hombros. Recordó la cara de Draco al verla, su mirada como plata derretida recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, provocando que un sonrojo furioso de apoderada de sus mejillas. Su sonrisa ladeada, su cálida mano tomando la suya cuando su padre la entregó a él. Su susurró suave, diciéndole que era la criatura más hermosa que pudiera existir.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —se preguntó ella, limpiando las tercas lágrimas que llegaban hasta su barbilla.

Ella no recordaba haberse equivocado en algo. Tan solo recuerda la primera noche que él no le dio un beso antes de quedarse dormido o la mañana que se despidió con un casto beso en la frente. Ella simplemente quería conocer el motivo de su distancia.

—Tal vez tenga que darle la razón a Daphne —susurró con voz temblorosa.

Recorrió con sus ojos rojos la recamara, donde tantas noches se demostraron su amor, donde tantas noches ella fue de él y él de ella. Tantas noches que fueron uno solo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cómoda cama y con pasos apresurados se acercó a su tocador, donde descansaba una foto de Draco, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, con la mirada brillante y el cabello platinado cayéndole cerca de los ojos. Sabía que él posaba así porque fue ella quien tomó la foto, sonreía por ella y por nadie más.

Una chispa de esperanza nació en su pecho.

—No, no mi cielo, porque mientras puedas regalarme una sonrisa, mientras puedas decirme una palabra y siga existiendo una mirada de ti para mí, no mi vida, no me pienso resignar, no me pienso rendir —dijo ella segura de sí misma. Si ella era capaz de provocar algo en él es que todavía la amaba.

Vio su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 6:30, normalmente él llegaba a las 8, tendría poco tiempo, pero ella estaba segura que si le daría tiempo.

—Dixy —una elfina de grandes ojos cafés apareció delante de ella.

—La señora llamó a Dixy.

—Dixy, ¿puedes preparar una cena rápidamente y colocarla en la pequeña terraza de mi cuarto? Tiene que ser antes de que Draco llegue —dijo Astoria con los ojos brillantes.

—Por supuesto mi señora, Dixy lo tendrá listo antes del que amo Draco llegue —dijo la elfina con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer con un suave ploc.

La castaña corrió a su armario y escogió el vestido de color azul, aquel que más le gustaba a Draco. Después de tomar una ducha rápidamente y vestirse, se colocó un suave maquillaje y deshizo su peinado, ya que a Draco le gustaba verla con el cabello suelto.

Se observó en el espejo, orgullosa de sí misma. Cogiendo su varita realizó un fluido movimiento y rápidamente la terraza era iluminada por pequeñas velas. La mesa con un mantel blanco y dos sillas estaba en el centro de la estancia. A los pocos minutos apareció la cena en la mesa.

—Falta 5 minutos —susurró ella sentándose en la mesa, esperando de manera ansiosa que él llegara.

Los minutos fueron pasando. El reloj marcó las 8:15 y las ansias de Astoria aumentaban.

—Tranquila, tan solo son unos minutos —dijo ella para darse valor.

Su mirada no se despega de las manecillas de su reloj, podía escuchar en su cabeza el tic tac. Sus lágrimas cayeron una vez más cuando el reloj marcó las 9:15. Se levantó y se tiró a la cama, abrazando fuertemente la almohada de Draco, podía apreciar el perfume de él, ese delicioso aroma a menta. Realmente no quería pensar en nada. No quería pensar que tal vez él dejo de quererla. Sus lágrimas bañaron la almohada, la soledad de aquella habitación la aniquilaba. Y nuevamente se vuelve a preguntar en que falló.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, hasta que una suave caricia en su mejilla la despertó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con los ojos grises de su esposo. Una sonrisa quiere salir, pero ella la detiene. Se levantó molesta de la cama y se alejó de él.

—Astoria —dijo Draco de manera suave, dándose cuenta de su grave error. Sabe que últimamente la ha dejado a un lado, pero el maldito contrato con los alemanes lo tenía agobiado, tanto que ni siquiera se paró a pensar en su esposa.

—Quiero una explicación —exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos, evitando así las ganas que tenía de besarlo.

—Sé que te he dejado a un lado bonita, y realmente lo lamento- habló él acercándose a ella. Tomó la cintura de la castaña con ambas manos y la pegó a su cuerpo. Pero Astoria, a pesar que le encantaba tenerlo así de cerca, lo alejó de ella, no puede contentarse así de fácil. Él la ha dejado a un lado y necesita una explicación por su abandono.

—Explícate —le exige. Pero Draco en vez de hablar, la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a él. Atacó sus labios con deseo, con la pasión que lleva acumulando desde hace unas semanas. Astoria respondió al beso de manera ansiosa, se le hace una eternidad todo el tiempo que él no la había besado de esa manera.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Se miraron, sus ojos se han dilatado por el deseo acumulado. Ella sonrió porque mientras él siga viéndola de aquella manera sabe que no todo está perdido.

—Sé que no tengo perdón, pero esos malditos alemanes me han hecho repetir el contrato cinco veces, y sé que esa no es una justificación, pero no había tenido cabeza para nada más —dijo él con arrepentimiento.

—¿Entonces no es porque me hayas dejado de amar? —preguntó ella de manera suave.

—Dejarte de amar, por Merlín, sabes que eres mi vida entera bonita, te amo más que a nadie —le respondió él, depositando pequeños besos por todo el rostro de su esposa.

—Yo creí…

—Nunca vuelvas a pensar en ello —pidió él sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus pálidas manos—Te amo, bonita, eres mi vida, te amo, así que quítate esa absurda idea de que algún día dejaré de amarte —ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Él la ama y eso es todo lo que necesita. Y aunque no fuera así, Astoria era terca y mientras él le dé una mirada, pueda regalarle una sonrisa o pueda susurrarle una palabra, ella no se iba a rendir, ella lucharía con uñas y dientes por él.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ realmente apreció lo que hiciste por mí, este fic va dedicado para la linda Ophelia Greengrass. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti.


End file.
